


Rupert Giles

by stonerskittles



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character/">multiship meme.</a></p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Ethan x Giles <br/>Chapter 2 - Giles x Xander<br/>Chapter 3 - Faith x Giles<br/>Chapter 4 - Drusilla x Giles<br/>Chapter 5 - Angelus x Giles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ethan x Giles

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

“This is starting to become a pattern,” Ethan groans as Rupert kisses down his chest.

“What can I say,” Rupert pants, dipping his tongue into Ethan’s bellybutton. “Magic gets me hot.”

Ethan laughs, hips twitching when Rupert licks at his cock through his boxers.

“You gonna tease me all night or you are going to suck my cock?”

“I don’t know,” Rupert teases, sliding his boxers down his legs, grasping the base of his cock. “Maybe I want to enjoy the view.”


	2. Giles x Xander

“You’re cute,” Giles says, running a hand through his hair.

Xander squirms uncomfortably. The candy must really mess people up if Giles is trying to flirt with  _him_. “Thank you.”

“No need to be shy,” Giles whispers in his ear, sliding his other hand up Xander’s thigh.”We’re friends.”

“Hands,” Xander snaps, slapping at the appendage. “No touchy.”

Giles raises both hands, eyes widening innocently. “Not touching. Thought we could have some fun is all.”

Xander narrows his eyes. “What kind of fun?”

Giles grins.


	3. Faith x Giles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535457/chapters/7779152//)

“Count,” Giles demands just before his hand makes contact with her rear.

“One,” Faith gasps, arching against the sensation.

It doesn’t hurt, not really, but it stings. Even more so when Giles’s hand comes down again on the same cheek.

“Two.”

“You’re doing so good,” Giles coos, rubbing where he just slapped. “Only a few more.”

The third slap makes her cry out and her eyes are filled with tears, but she’s turned on, aching between her legs and desperate for release.

By the time the tenth and final slap comes Faith is sobbing, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to get some friction.

“Good girl,” Giles breathes, moving them so he can hug her shaking body and slip a hand between her thighs. “I’ll make it better.”


	4. Drusilla x Giles

“You’re a good kisser, Mr Giles,” Dru purrs, caressing the side of his face.

“Screw you,” Giles spits, tugging at his binds.

Dru giggles, tapping the end of her long nails against his temple. “Maybe, if you’re good.”

“Maybe I’ll turn you,” Dru whispers in his ear, nosing at his neck. “Keep you as my pet.”

Giles headbutts her. “Just kill me.”

“Naughty boy!” Dru growls and scratches her nails down his chest, cutting deep.


	5. Angelus x Giles

Giles takes a sip of his whiskey. “You shouldn’t be here.”

Angelus steps out of the shadows. “I wanted to see if you got my gift.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Giles says, closing his eyes. Images of Jenny flash through his head,; her on his bed, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Her cold, lifeless eyes staring at him.

“You can try,” Angelus says, sounding amused. “And end up like your girlfriend.”

Giles gives no warning as he swings round, letter opener in his hand. Angelus catches his arm before it can touch him, spinning them so Giles is pinned face first into the wall, hands behind his back.

"I’m going to kill you," Angelus whispers, like a confession. "But first we’re going to have a little fun."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
